


Catch Me

by Thebriarpost



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebriarpost/pseuds/Thebriarpost
Summary: Azriel finds Elain after she has a little too much to drink.





	Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so any suggestions are more than welcome. This came to me when I was driving home and I needed to try and write it.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Elain stood at the edge of the cliff, staring down at the dark water below. Cool wind whipping her hair away from her face and rustling her dress. She felt light from all the fae wine she had tonight, it wasn’t her intention to get this intoxicated. It was out of character, she hardly drank as a human. Save for a glass of wine or champagne at a family party or event.

Tonight was a celebration of her sister’s pregnancy, something very special in fae culture. Children here were rare and when it was announced the high lady was with child the city of Velaris rejoiced.

Elain was overjoyed for her sister, she deserved this. Her and Rhysand both. They had earned this moment of happiness. At the hope of a new future for this city.

When the toasts began and the wine was poured Elain felt it was only appropriate to enjoy the festivities, her sister Nesta appeared to be enjoying herself. Letting Cassian spin her on the dance floor. The smile on her sister’s usually grim face was real, and Elain longed for a moment like that herself. Her mind went to the person who gave her that type of feeling, Azriel.

The strong Illyrian, who many feared but had always shown patience and understanding to Elain. The person who pulled her out of her sorrow and showed her comfort when she needed it most.

Her eyes scanned the room and stopped when she found him standing next Mor. His tall frame leaning over to listen to whatever she was whispering in his ear. The moment looked intimate and Elain moved her eyes away quickly. Suddenly feeling uneasy. She stood from her table in the back of the ballroom, as a male walked by with a tray of drinks. Elain reached for one, needing something to fight this unease. She tipped her head back and drank the entire glass. She returned her gaze to where Az and Mor stood. He was laughing now, at something Mor had said and Elain couldn’t look any longer. Jealousy coursed through her and she hated the feeling. Weaving in and out of the fae guests, picking up a glass of wine whenever one passed by. Before she realized how many she had consumed she began to feel off balance and in sudden need of fresh air. She searched for an escape and found one at the back of the room. Two large arched doors were open, and she made her way to them. Once outside on the grass, she began to wander. Stopping to look at the flowers that bloomed in the night. She had never been to this part of Velaris before. They were close to the water, she could hear the crash of waves and followed the sound. Stumbling a little she made her way to the edge of the cliff, she closed her eyes and breathed in the night air.

A few moments of silence passed before she began to hear footsteps making their way towards where she stood. She would have turned around if not for the tendrils of shadows that now circled her feet. “If you jump, I’m going to have to jump in after you and that water looks awfully cold” he warned from behind her, she could hear the humor in his voice. She smiled to herself, she turned her head back to him and before she could stop herself said: “ do you think you could catch me in time?” He wasn’t expecting this from her as he furrowed his brow in response to her question. She continued on “I’ve been thinking it’s time we put those wings to the test” She couldn’t believe the words she was saying, at the confidence the alcohol had given her. Azriel reached his beautiful hand out towards her, shifting forward slightly. “Come Elain, let’s go back inside. I think you’ve had a little too much to drink” The corner of his mouth smirking at her apparent intoxication. Looking at his outstretched hand and back to his face she considered his offer. “No I don’t think I shall” she turned back around. Taking a small step forward, her heart pounding in her chest. Was she really about to do this? “Think fast shadowsinger” she laughed and jumped.

Immediately she sobered, fear coursing through her as she fell. Wind hitting her back as she clenched her eyes waiting for the sharp pain of the cold water below. Time seemed to slow as she waited for the impact but it never came, instead, arms wrapped around her waist pulling her up. She instinctively wrapped her arms around her rescuer’s neck, keeping her eyes tightly shut as she felt the whoosh of the wind as they began to climb through the air. Arms cradling under her legs and a steady hand on her back. A few moments later Azriel released his hold on her legs and she felt him place her back on the ground, he kept his hands on her waist as he held her close. She opened her eyes, staring at the leathers on his chest, slowly she looked up at him through her lashes. “Let’s agree to never do that again” he sighed. She could almost hear a smile in his voice. She nodded slowly, feeling stupid and embarrassed at her sudden scream for attention. She was waiting for him to release his hold around her middle but he didn’t. They stood chest to chest, no distance between. She lingered, looking at his face, waiting for an indication of his next move. His eyes dropped to her lips and he breathed in deeply as if about to say something. She slowly lifted herself onto her toes, her hands now flat on his chest. She had wanted this moment, dreamed of this moment for so long. Her lips so close to his now she could feel his cool breath on her face. His eyes drifted back up to hers and he moved a hand from her waist to her cheek. “Elain” he said softly in almost a whisper. His thumb softly stroking her cheek. His gaze moved back to her lips and she waited, closing her eyes.

Without warning the hand on her cheek disappeared and he stepped back quickly. “Nestas coming”

Her eyes snapped open, and her body felt cold from his sudden distance. Her eyes followed his to the trees where Nesta emerged. “There you are Elain” Nesta walked quickly to her sister’s side. “What are you doing out here it’s freezing” Nesta looked Elain over and stopped at the top of her head

“What happened to your hair, it looks like you’ve been through a windstorm” She could hear the shrewdness in her sister’s voice.

“Azriel was just helping me get some air,” Elain said looking towards Azriel. He looked back at her, no information on his thoughts through his eyes. Nesta’s head snapped to where the Illyrian stood. "Thank you for your help, I can take it from here” Elain winced at the disdain in her sister's voice. She began to pull Elain back towards the party. She looked back over her shoulder “Thank you Azriel” He bowed slightly “Always Elain” before standing fully and disappearing into shadow


End file.
